Bride's Brother
by Chelsea Oz
Summary: I wrote this for a guest request and I hope I don't disappoint! Cindy's getting married and Greg's walking her down the aisle after Mike dies. A special trip to Mike's grave before the ceremony helps Greg realize how much he loves his sister.


July 20th of 1993 was the day of my baby sister Cindy's wedding. She was going to marry her boss, Gary Greenberg, whom she had been dating the past few years. A lot has happened during that particular time period. My baby brother, Bobby, was still fighting paralysis; Marcia is a recovering alcoholic; Jan had adopted a little girl after a long struggle with infertility; and Peter, well, Peter's Peter.

So where does that leave, me, Greg, in all of this? Well, time has lead me to walking Cindy down the aisle today. Our father passed away in his sleep a couple of months ago; natural causes, just like my birth mother. It hit everyone in the family like an on-coming train going at full speed with no way to slow down. Cindy had been planning this wedding for a year now and nothing pleased our dad more than the thought of walking his last daughter down the aisle. Out of all the family, I have felt the most sorry for Cindy. Both of her fathers were now dead and the only way I thought I can make it up to her somehow would be if I stepped up and took dad's place. Cindy was delighted with the idea and greatly appreciated my brotherly proposition. My poor sister, how could I not be there for her?

The ceremony was to take place by ten in the morning but she made it a point for me to pick her up at seven-thirty. When I asked her why so early, she replied with, "Just because". Yeah, okay, Cin. So I pick her up, she's waiting for me at mom's house in full bridal attire. God, she was beautiful. Her dress was short-sleeved with white lace and a white-rosed veil helped make her look like a princess.

"Well, look at you," I said, almost speechless.

"Do I look pretty?" She asks as she envelopes me in a hug.

"Of course you do," I reply, hugging her back.

"Hi, Greg," mom says, walking out the door to greet me.

"Hi, mom," I greet her with kiss.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mom asks Cindy with a pat on the shoulder.

"I don't even know what's going on," I say while Cindy nods at mom.

"I want to see dad before the ceremony," Cindy finally coughs up. "I want to stop by the cemetary, I want you to come with me."

"Cindy, I don't think that's such a good idea," I say, putting in my two cents.

"Greg," mom says, putting her arms around Cindy. "It's Cindy's day. Let her see her father if she wants to."

"Okay," I say with a heavy sigh. "Let's go see dad."

"Oh, thank you!" Came Cindy's exclaim with a kiss on the cheek for me. Then she kisses mom goodbye with me not too far behind her.

"Bye, see you two at the church."

"Bye," Cindy and I exclaim together as we drive off. Truth be told, I still wasn't very fond of the idea of visiting dad's grave. I haven't seen it since we buried him and that's the way I perferred. I can't take his headstone and knowing that it's all I have left of him. The drive there was very quiet until I turned to see Cindy crying.

"What's the matter?" I ask, rubbing her back.

"I'm just really emotional right now."

"You're okay, Cin," I tell her with a kiss on the cheek.

"I just really want to see dad."

"I know, we're on the street right now, I'll get you there."

The solemn looking cemetary was in contrast of the beautiful day that was becoming. Cindy sure picked a day for her wedding. We park the car and hand-in-hand walk up the grave-ridden hill until we spot our father. Cindy lets go of my hand and picks up her dress to kneel in the grass. I would warn her to not get dirty but I feel that I should not ruin this moment for her.

"Daddy," she says, her hand caressing his name. "It's my wedding day. I know how much you wanted to be there for me but it just wasn't meant to be.

She takes a pause to wipe her eyes with a hankerchief she pulled out of her purse. I was so in the moment throughout the day that I hadn't even noticed she brought her purse. That was strange.

"It's okay, daddy," she begins again. "Greg is amazing and is taking your place today. I couldn't have asked for a better replacement. I brought you something," she then pulls a flower out of her purse. A white rose to be exact.

"I have a boquet of white roses and I left one out just for you," she says, laying the flower down by his headstone. "White roses have lots of different meanings but one of them is to signify new beginnings. I'm starting mine and I know you are starting yours. I love you, daddy."

Tears started to spill from my cheeks as Cindy kissed his name and propped the flower up. What a beautiful thing for her to do. I was so proud to be her brother in that moment. As soon as she got herself up, I went and wrapped my arms around her. She hugged me back and then turned to walk back to the car. As she did that, I went over to say something to dad.

"Hey, dad," I say, squatting. "I'm not going to let anything bad happen to her, I promise."

I concluded that with a kiss on his name and I ran to the car. We had to hurry to beat the traffic. It all turned out just fine. At precisely ten, I walked my lovely sister down the aisle, kissed her and sent her on her way to her new beginning in life.


End file.
